grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Sieghart
Description "Kanavan's master Gladiator." Main Info *'Name': Ercnardhttp://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screenshot.png Sieghart *'Age': Approximately 600 years old *'Hobbies': Living comfortably9. Ercnard Sieghart. KOG INSIDE (June 25, 2015), free life *'Likes': Relaxation, being pampered by his servants, teasing his descendants and his friends *'Dislikes': Training, walking and running, Ashtaroth *'Weaknesses': Being teased about his age Sieghart was a master Gladiator of Kanavan long, long ago. His name was legendary and his feats in battle have been recounted in history books. At one time, he alone staved off an assault of one hundred goblins, a story told to children of even the smallest villages. He rejected all titles and awards bestowed upon him by nobility and left the knighthood to seek his own goals. While on his journey, he came upon the ruins of an ancient city and disappeared. After a year had passed, he was given up for dead and the entire kingdom mourned the passing of the legendary hero. While traveling through the ancient relics of the long-gone empire, Sieghart was attacked by powerful monsters and put into a near death state. Seeing his state, the Highlanders revived him and trained him with their warriors making him an immortal. Hundreds of years have now passed, and rumors of a new Knight appearing in Bermesiah were spreading across the continents. The man claimed to be the long lost hero, Sieghart and presented himself at the capital of Kanavan. He has now left to join the Grand Chase. As the Ascendant God and his evil followers assault Bermesiah, his resolve is stronger than ever. Personality With genius abilities, Sieghart is arrogant and lazy. However, he is a responsible person during combat. Special Ability Rage Bar Sieghart's Rage is similar to Jin's Burning. They both require charging and may be activated to temporarily give the character enhanced stats. However, the method of charging and the bonuses given are different. When not in Rage mode, Sieghart's Rage bar fills up on its own for 45 seconds as Prime Knight and 30 seconds for others by attacking (not applicable in PvP) or by getting attacked. However, using skills can halt the bar for its duration. When the Rage bar is filled to at least the length of around two full MP bars, the command can trigger his Rage mode, surrounding him in an aura of darkness. While in this state, Sieghart gains super armor, increased speed, increased damage (x1.1), altered defense (increased damage taken for Prime Knight and reduced damage taken for others) and enhanced skills. Also, the Rage bar continuously drains but using skills will temporarily halt the draining. When fully charged, Rage mode lasts approximately 5.6 seconds, whilst for Prime Knight, it lasts 10 seconds. In animation, Gladiator and Warlord have to bend down to "pick up" the Rage while Duelist and Prime Knight just shout it on. Prime Knight also causes a shockwave effect to nearby foes. Sieghart is invincible during the animation, but the Rage gauge will continue to drain. Only Gladiator with Skill Tree utilized, Duelist and Prime Knight, get moves that consume Rage and only the Prime Knight has a move that consumes Rage even in Rage mode. Unlocking Sieghart can be unlocked by purchasing a Mission scroll from the shop and completing its objectives. "Sieghart, the legendary Gladiator of Kanavan, has returned as an immortal. However, his attitude makes it hard for anyone to befriend him. Prove your skills to Sieghart to make him join you!" - ??? - Trivia *In the Korean server, Sieghart does not need to be unlocked. *Sieghart is the only playable character called by his surname. *Sieghart has acrophobia or fear of heights as seen in the dialogues of Talin's Revenge. *Contrary to popular belief, it was not Dio who nearly killed Sieghart and the image of them fighting was actually a promotional artwork for the 'Sudden Death' PvP mode of the game. Furthermore, the chronological table of Grand Chase history did not mention this event ever happening. **In Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, however, the incident was referenced in the expressions of Sieghart suggesting that it truly occurred albeit not in the way it was initially interpreted. *Sieghart exhibits the stereotypical "cool" personality. This was supported on many of his poses such as how Gladiator wields his sword in reverse and some of his quotes, while very hostile, were expressed in a seemingly dignified manner. **However, Sieghart also has a big ego. This was evidenced by the majority of his quotes, often defining himself as a "legend". He tends to be bossy as well and thinks the members of the Grand Chase to which he called "tykes" are immature and unworthy to be part of it. *In the manhwa, Sieghart has a different background. It was shown that he had a brother named Luke who he thought had died when he left for the war and Julia as his wife. When he became immortal, Sieghart returned home after the war only to find his wife married Luke. Glad for their happiness, he left. **Due to her striking resemblance to Julia, Sieghart feels a special attachment to Elesis. *Due to being in the same family, Sieghart has similar job concepts to Elesis. **Like Knight, Gladiator which is also a base job uses a single sword. **Like Spearman, Warlord which is also a second job uses a large spear although considered more of a pike. **Like Savior, Duelist uses two Swords to deal fast swings. **Like Sword Master, Prime Knight uses a large sword although he can split it into two and wields it much faster. ***According to Sword Master's description, Sieghart himself became one. Others *Sieghart alludes to a legendary hero of Germanic mythology called Sigurd or Siegfried. **Interestingly, an eponymous armor was once sold in an event. *Sieghart tends to call Elesis "Red" because of her colors. *With the exception of Gladiator, Sieghart has Dual Wield properties. *Excluding Prime Knight, all of Sieghart's jobs have at least one skill that has the word "Punisher" or related variations in it such as Grinding Punisher (Gladiator), Punishing Combo (Warlord) and Dread Punisher (Duelist). *Oddly enough, Sieghart has a "weaker" Berserk than Elesis' despite being the older and more experienced one in the story. **Moreover, Sieghart can only acquire such ability by utilizing his Skill Tree. *Along with Amy and Mari, Sieghart is the only character with custom expressions. *As a Prime Knight, Sieghart supposedly had a butler named Alfredo. **Interestingly, Dio's butler Alfred has a striking resemblance to Alfredo. Whether this was intentional or not is unknown. Gallery Sieghart23.png|Sieghart's dialogue portrait (new). Sieghart5.png|'Gladiators portrait (new). Sieghart12.png|Unfinished '''Warlords portrait. Sieghart16.png|Unfinished '''Duelists portrait (new). Sieghart22.png|Unfinished '''Prime Knights portrait (new). Sieghart6.png|'Gladiator's skill image. Sieghart10.png|'''Gladiator's skill image (Rage). Sieghart13.png|'Warlords skill image. Sieghart14.png|'Warlord's skill image (Rage). Sieghart17.png|'''Duelist's skill image. Sieghart18.png|'Duelists skill image (Rage). Sieghart26.png|'Prime Knight's skill image. Sieghart25.png|'''Prime Knight's skill image (Rage). Sieghart24.png|'Prime Knights skill image (Just Frame). Sieghart11.jpg|'Warlord's concept art. Sieghart19.jpg|'''Prime Knight's concept art. Sieghart9.png|+17 effect of Sieghart. Sieghart4.png|Sieghart's chibi portrait. Sieghart27.png|'Mad Maxs portrait. Sieghart20.png|Promotional artwork of '''Prime Knight' during GWC 2010. Sieghart29.jpg|Promotional artwork of Mad Max in the Twelve Disciples update. Miscellaneous Sieghart expressions.jpg Sieghart x2.jpg Sieghart3.jpg Sieghart28.jpg Sieghart32.jpg Sieghart34.jpg Sieghart35.jpg Sieghart33.jpg Sieghart333.png Sieghart30.png Quotes Game Start When Attacking Stance Change Rage Mode Skills Taunt Counter Death Game End References Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Grand Chase Category:MP Characters Category:AMP Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans